


always by your side

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's whole life is about to change with one revelation. Little do Seth and Roman know that their lives will change as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> For my Dean <3

Roman’s making Dean’s favorite food for breakfast—two eggs, sunny side up, two pieces of bacon, three sausage links, and a heaping pile of hash browns—when Seth strolls into the kitchen. Upon noticing the aroma of the food, he sniffs appreciatively, walking to where Roman is standing and leaning in to kiss Roman’s cheek softly.

“Smells good, babe,” Seth compliments. “But I didn’t ask for breakfast.”

Roman almost swats Seth with the spatula, but Seth expertly ducks out of the way just in time, laughing as he does so.

“It’s not for you. It’s for Dean.”

“Yeah, speaking of Dean, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Seth looks around, to make sure that they’re alone, and drops his voice to a whisper. 

Roman raises an eyebrow.

“What about Dean?”

“He’s…I don’t know, something is up with him.” Seth leans back against the wall. “Like he’s been acting strange.”

“Dean’s always acting strange,” Roman points out, with a laugh.

“Yeah, I know, but he seems more..” Seth fumbles for the words. “Moody, I guess?” He shrugs. “I know he has his moods, but I heard him in the bathroom, crying. Like, sobbing.”

“Did you talk to him about it?”

Seth shakes his head.

“No. No, I wanted to talk to you about it first. You don’t think he’s sick, do you?”

“No. I’m sure it’s no big deal. He’s probably tired.” Roman spoons the eggs onto a plate and begins arranging the links and bacon in the fashion that he knows Dean likes. He’d never expected Dean to be so anal about the placement of his food, but it had turned out that Dean had a specific order for everything he did. “Want to help me take this up to him?”

They are greeted by the sound of Dean in the bathroom, throwing up and cursing. The toilet flushes a couple of seconds later and Dean emerges from the bathroom, a scowl on his face. 

“I fucking hate throwing up,” he says. He looks at the plate of food that Roman’s holding and feels his stomach turn again. There is no way he can eat right now. “I’m sorry, Rome, but I can’t eat right now.”

Roman’s about to say something, but Seth interrupts him. He knows that Dean will probably tell him that he’s fine, that nothing’s going on and to mind his own business, but seeing as the three of them are in a relationship, Seth feels that he has a right to know what is going on with Dean. There’s no easy way to approach it without ruffling Dean’s feathers, so Seth doesn’t even try.

“Dean, is something going on? Me and Ro have noticed that you’re acting a little…”

“What?” Dean questions. 

“We’re just worried about you,” Roman puts in, quietly. “You know you can talk to us about anything, right?”

_Except this_ , Dean wants to add. If it is at all possible, he’s going to keep his secret from Seth and Roman for as long as he can. Roman will never pressure him, but Seth is a different story. Dean knows that he means well, but sometimes he wishes that Seth would just mind his own business. But on the other hand, Dean knows that there is no feasible way he’d ever be able to hide this from them. They live together and work together. It might work for a few weeks, maybe even a month or two, but they will find out. Dean doesn’t want to have to deal with it later, so he decides to just tell them now and get it over with.

“I’m pregnant.” He doesn’t look at either of them. He can’t. Dean can’t bear to see the looks of disgust that he’s pretty positive they’re sporting. He immediately feels like an idiot for telling them, and that dark little voice that he’s worked so hard to suppress starts whispering to him, telling Dean that Roman and Seth don’t want to be saddled with a kid, and that they’re going to run as far away from him as he can. Dean instinctively stiffens, like he always does when the voice comes creeping in, and begins to take deep breaths.

The sound of Seth’s voice, surprised and confused, snaps him out of his reverie.

“How?”

“What do you mean, how?” Dean rubs a hand over his face. “One of you knocked me up, that’s fuckin’ how.” He collapses onto the bed, legs spread out wildly and his arms above his head. He’s exhausted, partially from stressing out over the discovery and partially because he hasn’t had a decent night’s sleep in months. If he’s honest, it’s been years since he’s been able to really sleep. But on the bright side, at least he’ll be able to take maternity leave. Hopefully.

Maternity leave. Pregnancy. It all feels so weird to him. He had always been very indifferent about having kids. He certainly never thought he’d get pregnant. Seth loves kids, and so does Roman, but Dean seriously doubts that Roman really wants another one at this stage in his life. He’s prepared for the fallout.

“What are you assholes staring at?” Dean snaps, sitting up and looking at his lovers, who still haven’t moved from their original positions.

“Do you know which one of us did it?” Seth manages to ask, still taken aback by the news. Roman, who’s still standing beside of him, clutching the untouched plate of food, is staring stoically at Dean. Seth can tell that he’s shocked too, but he also knows that having another kid is something that Roman’s wanted for a long time. He’s never admitted as much, but Seth’s seen the way he’s looked at happy couples with children at the grocery store or in the park. This is going to be a blast for him.

“Nope.” Dean sighs. “And I’m not really worried about it right now.” He tries to curl up in a ball, to relieve the pressure on his stomach. He feels like he might throw up again. Dean looks up to find Roman staring down at him, and he smiles weakly at the Samoan.

“Sorry about the food, Rome,” he apologizes. “I lost my appetite.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Roman sets the plate on the dresser drawer beside of him, and sits down on the bed. “Bogey can have it later,” he adds, referring to the big German shepherd that he, Seth, and Dean share. “Is there anything me or Seth can do for you right now?”

Dean’s head is swirling with various emotions, confusion and exhaustion being the main two. He just wants to sleep right now, screw thinking about being pregnant. There will be plenty of time to talk about that later.

“Yeah, can you guys hit the lights on the way out? I’m really tired.”

Roman exchanges a look with Seth and then grins at Dean.

“Scoot over, Ambrose,” he says, as he swings his legs onto the bed. Seth follows suit on Dean’s other side. The two of them turn so that they are both facing Dean, sandwiching him.

“Get some sleep, baby boy,” is the last thing Dean hears from Roman before his eyes slip shut, sleep finally taking over his body once more.


End file.
